Be My Prisoner
by A.k.a Soft-chan
Summary: The battle has ended. Rido 'won' and made the whole Night Class live like hell. Yuuki is now Rido's fiancé, for the sake of Kaname's life. What will happen when Kaname doesn't show up soon and save every one?
1. Let the fight begin

**Ohayō, reader-sama! Ah well, it's time for a new story, I thought. Maybe this story will go up to M, but for now.. **

**Hm, LISTEN PLEASE! The beginning of the story takes place on the battle-field, that means, the battle with Rido Kuran-sama. Y'know... on the roof? With those creepy Level E's? Yea.. So, let's begin the chap, hm? Review in any form are allowed, except spam. Oh, I'm a lazy author, I write when I want. I don't really have a special time to publish a new chap, so if you really like this story, mark it as Story Allert. Thank you and enjoy, minna~!

* * *

**

Everyone stood on the roof, glaring daggers at Rido Kuran, who was sitting on a huge pile of Level E's, smirking. It was a disgusting sight, but it didn't startle Yuuki. She stepped forward with Artemis close to her body. Rido jumped of the pile and swiftly landed right before her. He sneered.

''So finally Juuri, no Yuuki is going to hunt me, hm?'' He caressed Yuuki's long chocolate brown hair. Yuuki snarled and slapped his hand off. She took a step back.

''Nice to meet you, are you Rido Oji-sama?'' She asked smiling slightly, but still fully aware of the situation. Rido smirked at her behavior and bowed, so his height was the same as Yuuki's. Everyone tried not to interfere with their talk. Aido clenched his fist.

''Yes I am. Would you like to be my dinner?'' He chuckled. Yuuki was taken back a little and before she knew she was wrapped by several bloodwhips. It stretched her whole body and Artemis fell out her hand. In one movement, Rido was behind her back, inhaling Yuuki's scent of cherries and blood. Rido smirked when the Night Class started to attack him and whipped them with his blood. When he was sure no one would interfere anymore, he faced the trembling Yuuki again. Just when he laid his fangs on her neck, his shoulder bursted. He looked incredulously at the big wound and then looked at the person who injured him. It was Kaname, looking really angry.

''Eating a whole bunch of vampires, attacking the Night Class, both are really rude.. but..'' He glared at Rido. '' Laying a finger on my Yuuki is the most unforgivable sin!'' Right after that he released an incredible power on Rido. He didn't thought what kind of destruction he made. Several Night Class students jumped of the roof and all the Level E's immediately turned in piles of dust. After the blur sight finally faded, no one could see Rido. And much to Kaname's horror, Yuuki also was gone. But her scent was still in the air. He sighed and turned in a bat, flying of the roof, followed by the Night Class.

_Yuuki, where are you?_

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

''Are you gonna stop with crying, my dear?'' Rido dragged Yuuki through the forest and slammed her on a tree. He quickly attached her on it with his blood. Yuuki was again unable to move. She let her tears run free, Rido smirked and wiped the tears away.

''Aw, don't be sad. Just relax and let me devour you..'' Yuuki's crying turned in soft sobs and she glared at Rido through her tears.

''D- Don't devo..our me..'' She yelped when she already felt his fangs brushing her neck. Then Rido suddenly realised something. He pulled back and brought his face really close to Yuuki's.

''I think I first must take care of your little friends AND...'' He smirked. '' ..Kaname Kuran..'' He started to walk away. Yuuki's eyes widened and she tried to wriggle out the strong grip of the bloodwhips. Even when she was a pureblood, she just awakened and was weaker then Rido. She let out a frustated cry and the blood whips snapped.

''RIDO!'' Rido stopped and looked back, surprised. He saw Yuuki rougly toring the last bloodwhips. Yuuki's tears were gone, replaced by crimson eyes.

''DON'T KILL KANAME ONII-SAMA!'' It almost came out like a loud sob. Rido laughed maniacaly and walked over. He pulled her really close.

''And why should I do that, hm?'' He chuckled when he heard her sob again. Yuuki clenched her fists and bit on her lip.

''I'll be yours if you leave Kaname Onii-sama alone.'' She said seriously. Rido was surprised and looked down at the small girl. Her eyes were full of self-assurance. Rido said nothing for a while. Then he smirked and cupped Yuuki's face.

''I'll accept your offer, I won't harm Kaname..'' Yuuki sighed of relieve and sadly walked next to Rido, her new _fiancé._

_..But she didn't said that I can't harm the Night Class.._

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

After Kaname had told the Night Class to stay where they are, everyone immediatley obeyed. Now everyone was standing by the fountain with worried faces.

''Why can't we fight allong? I wanna help Kaname-sama!'' Aido shouted and he banged his head on a tree. Luca sighed and placed a hand on Aido shoulder, which was immediately gripped by Aido himself.

''Don't touch me Luca! You also want to help Kaname-sama! You're in love with him! You-'' Aido couldn't finsih his last sentence and was slapped by Luca. He fell on the ground and everyone was silent. Luca dusky rose eyes burned in Aido's.

''You're right Hanabusa! I love him! I really really love him! And I worried!'' She fell on the ground, desperately clutching on Aido's shirt.

''I'm so worried! Hanabusa..'' She loudly sobbed and stained Aido's shirt. Aido looked incredulously at the girl and pitied her for the first time. He hugged her. Kain walked over and also tried to sooth the crying girl. Then a dark aura surrounded the Night Class and Luca stopped crying. Everyone was allert and waited for an sudden attack that would harm them all. This was not just an aura, this was a _pureblood_ aura. Then Rido appeared out of nowhere. Everyone startled and Shiki's eyes widened. He took Rima's hand and standed before her, still with his rather emotionless face. Rido smirked and walked to his son. When he looked in Shiki's eyes, he could see sadness and stress, but mostly the longing of love. Then he looked at the strawberry blond-haired girl with sky blue eyes. She was glaring at him and he smirked, trying to touch the girl, but was stopped by Shiki's arm.

''Don't touch Rima, Oto-sama, she's my friend.''He said emotionly, but Rido could hear his son's voice trembling. Rido laughed and took a step back. He looked around. Everyone was ready to attack him and he sighed. The best way to stop them is to finish them all at once. When he was ready to kill them, a thought filled his head. He also could use the Night Class to feed off. He chuckled and raised his hand, immediately followed by a dark flash and everybody fainted. Rido smirked and walked away. Like that was a signal, several Level D's appeared and picked up the Night Class students, not even dare to eat them. They followed their master in the black woods.

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

Yuuki sat in a black car, crying. She was busy writing a letter, but the ink always faded by her own tears. She hugged herself.

''Kaname! Kaname Onii-sama! Gomen!'' She cried and cried until there were no tears left. She slightly smiled and looked out the window. Then she looked back at her letter.

_Kaname Onii-sama, gomen nè. I'll be unable to see you, I'm now Rido Oji-san's fiancè.._

_Don't be sad. If I saw you, terrible things will happen. It's better, this way is better for both of us. Please, don't be sad, Onii-sama?_

_Love you,_

_Yuuki Kuran.  
_

Yuuki picked up the letter and throwed the paper out the window. She knew the letter will break Kaname...

_Kaname..

* * *

_

**Beginning sucks. Beginning always sucks! I hate it! :(**

**Ah well, if you think it's not worth to continue, please say it! Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Be my prisoner'. Bye bye!**

_**Be my prisoner – Soft**_


	2. In the end, we're in hell

**Last time I forgot to put in a disclaimer! :ooo**

**Disclaimer: As you see, I'm just a poor commoner with no owns at all (cry T.T)

* * *

**

The whole Night Class were prisoners, underground. When you walk downstairs you come in a small coridor with on either sides cages. It was a little bit dark, but since the vampires are vampires (**Author: What a logic..**) they could see even in the most darkest place.

The last Level D rougly pushed Rima in a cage, followed by Aido and Kain. Right on the other side were Ichijou, Shiki and Luca laying on the ground. All the other vampires were in other cages (**Author: I'm sorry if this is a little bit predictable. Please don't burn me!**) When the whole Night Class was locked up, the Level D's walked upstairs, laughing like a maniac

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

''Yuuki yuuki.., where are you?'' Kaname, still in his bat-form, asked himself. He sighed, which was very cool for a bat to do and turned to his normal self, looking at the huge building, the Kuran Mansion. He let himself in and called for Seiren. The lilac-haired girl immediately landed on the ground and bowed for her master.

''Kuran-sama, I can't find Yuuki-sama..'' She said apologetically, but still loyaly and respectfull. Kaname raised an eyebrow. He knew Seiren can never fail in a task. This was the first time she did.

''Search for her in the woods.'' He commanded. Seiren bowed, and fled into the sky. Kaname sighed and walked through the house. It was really big, almost to big for only himself. A tiny chewing feeling started to itch his heart. He missed Yuuki, his 'sister', his fiancè, his _lover_.

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

It was dark in the 'cellar'. Ichijou was awake just a few minutes ago and looked at Luca's head which he've placed on his lap and Shiki's head on his shoulder. He carresed Luca's soft hair (**Author: No weird intentions –.-**) and thought about that day. Kaname, who released his power and Rido was gone, together with Yuuki.

''Kaname must be worried.'' He said sadly. Then he heard a groan who wasn't Luca's or Shiki's. He was curious and gently placed Luca's head on Shiki's lap, so the two still could sleep comfertable. Then he went to the locked prison door. The metal bars were wide, but you can only stick your arm through it. Then he noticed the metal door on the other side. He saw a pile of white, blond, orange and strawberry blond. He figured out those vampires were Aido, Kain and Rima. He noticed Rima also was awake, only unable to move since she was crushed by Aido and Kain. She blushed and tried to wriggle out the two men's weight. She mouthed a 'Help me' to Ichijou. Ichijou had to bit his lower lip to refrain himself from laughing. He was almost losing it now. Al though, Rima didn't thought it was funny. She cursed and tried to use her powers to zap the two vampires of, but to her surprise, she didn't felt the usual tingling feeling in her hands when she used her powers. She realised it now. Everybody is powerless in this room! How can they ever break out?

When Ichijou finally regained his focus, he noticed Rima's legs were spread apart. His eyes sparkled.

''OOOOH! I didn't know Rima wore cherry-panties!'' He clapped his hands. Rima also noticed and closed her legs, her face looking like a tomato

''Shut up Ichijou!'' She yelled. The yell was loud enough to wake up one of the boys. She felt one pushing himself up, placing a lot of force on her chest. She coughed and saw it was Kain on the top of her. He rubbed his auburn eyes and noticed he hardly could move. Something was sandwiching him. When he looked down, he saw he was laying on Rima. He widened his eyes and quickly stood up, letting Aido, who WAS sleeping on him, fall, but since Aido was a good sleeper, nothing wakes him up for now. Kain facepalmed and muttered a 'I'm sorry' and looked away. Rima, who was finally able to stand up, was helped by Kain. They both were red, which was a nice colour matching with their haircolour. Ichijou just chuckled at their cute behaviour.

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

''How's _my princess_ doing?'' Rido smirked when he walked past Yuuki's room. Yuuki was laying on a king-size bed with wine-coloured sheets and white pillows. Yuuki self, was wearing a white dress with crimson ruffles on the end. Her long chocolate strands was messy and she had a delicate frown on her pale face. Rido carefully studied every part of Yuuki.

_Yes, my treasure.._

Yuuki moved her eyes to Rido, who walked in the room and closed the door. He also locked the it and Yuuki feared the worst. He was going to devour her, but she can't complain.

''Don't call me princess, please.'' She said softly. Rido chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. He brought his face close to hers.

''But you ARE a princess, a _pureblood princess_.'' He purred seductively. Yuuki turned her head away in disgust. She could smell the scent of Level E blood, tasteless and dry. She closed her eyes and gently pushed her uncle away. She sat straight, looking at the large window next to the bed.

''I'm not.. please stop calling me like that.'' She stood up, but not for long. In one movement she was on the ground and Rido on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. His eyes gleamed crimson red. It remembered her of Kaname, her sweet, gentle Kaname. Yuuki had to struggle not to cry again.

''R- Rido Oji-..'' Rido lowered his head and started to lick Yuuki's neck, searching for the soft spot. He noticed she cringed and he smirked, then he sucked and swirled his tongue on that spot. When he was ready to bite, he holded it. He wanted her to beg. Beg for being bitten. Yes, that would be more interesting. He only need to be patient. He growled and stood up, unlocking the door and leaving the room. Yuuki laid confused on the cold, hard ground.

_Beg me, princess. It will be your last sin.._

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

Luca grumbled. Ichijou just woke her up and she found herself laying on Shiki's lap, much to her horror. She stood up and immediately met the grey wall. Now she had a wet towel on her forehead. Everyone chuckled, since they were already awake. Luca was the last.

''You're such a good sleeper, Luca~!'' Aido said with a mocking voice. Luca's vein popped and rushed to Aido, only to be stopped by the anti-vampire bars.

''SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP HANABUSA!'' She clung on the bars and dropped herself on the floor. Kain just looked at his cousin annoying Luca. He smiled sadly. If he was locked up, he would be more happy to be in the same cage as Luca. Rima noticed his behaviour and walked over, offering her pocky. Kain looked at the chocolate-dipped stick and accepted it. Then he saw Shiki gripping the metal bars.

''Rima, I also want Pocky..'' He commented emotionly. Rima crossed her arms and looked away.

''You have a Pocky-ban! You've failed to protect me, baka!'' She pouted. Everyone laughed again except Shiki. He didn't showed his feelings and dropped himself next to Ichijou, who was reading a pocket-manga (**Author: Pocket manga's are always handy when you are locked up! :D**).

Hours passed, the Night Class was getting used to the situation. They couldn't escape. In the left cage Rima and Aido were sleeping on an old duffel bag. Kain was leaning against the wall, eating Pocky, which he was suddenly addicted to. In the right cage Ichijou was still reading his manga. Shiki was sleeping on his shoulder and Luca desperately tried to untangle her long hair. Then everyone who was awake heard a door opening and someone walking downstairs. Ichijou putted his manga away and laid Shiki on his Night Class jacket. He curiously stood next to Luca, gripping the metal bars and trying to see who was the newcomer. Kain also stood up in the other cage and yawned. When they heard the steps became louder, Kain mouthed a 'Protect her' and Ichijou placed Luca behind his back. Shadows were on the grey walls, coming closer and closer, turning in smirking Level D's. The tallest one, probably the leader, stepped forward and studied every cage.

''Master is hungry, he wants his meal..'' He laughed and licked his lips. Ichijou felt Luca trembling and gripping his shirt. Kain's pocky fell out of his mouth. The Level D's walked along their cages, much to their relieve. Even if they were out of this cellar, they were far to weak to fight the Level D's off and escape. Rido probably laid a spell on them.

Then they heard an ear-piercing shriek, followed by lots of thumps and growls. Everyone was immediately awake and allert. The only thing they could see was the Level D leader, dragging a unconscious girl by the collar of her shirt. A big wound was pooling with her own blood. Ichijou looked away, hoping to forget the scene he just saw. Luca was still behind his back, clutching Ichijou's shirt. Shiki tried to take all of this in, his eyes widened, so did Kain. Aido had to cover Rima's mouth to refrain her from screaming. He also was terrified and glanced at the almost dead girl. She left a trail of crimson blood. Aido felt his heart go faster.

_We are in hell..

* * *

_

**Woohoo! Finished the second chapter! How much did you like it? Do you even like it? I think so, because you shouldn't read this sentence now if you didn't like this story. Anyway, let's talk random aboooooooooooooouuuuut... POCKY!**

**Yuuki-chan: Arè? I always see Shiki-senpai and Touya-senpai eating it.. ^_^**

**Kaname-sama [THE ALMIGHTY!] : If it's Yuuki's handmade, I'm willing to eat everything..**

**Zero-kun: Destroy it. [glare]**

**Aido-senpai: Shiki always steals my Pocky!**

**Kain-senpai: It's okay, I think..**

**Luca-chan: Do you think Kaname-sama would like Pocky? :3**

**Ichijou-senpai: I always give Rima and Shiki Pocky for their birthday! :D**

**Shiki-senpai: Rima, I want some.. -_-**

**Rima-chan: Pocky is heartattack-inducing, but it's so addicting..**


	3. Lost in our minds

**YO YO! Soft-chan here!**

**Arrigatou for reading, minna! Reviews always makes me happy, so give one. It doesn't matter if it is a flame, I can handle it. I always see such reviews as a tool for improving my writingstyle! :DD**

**In the last chapter I gave you a taste how it was in the cellar. DUN DUN DUN~! So yea, did you enjoy? But that's not all, the most unforgivable thing still is coming! Fufufu..**

**Disclaimer: In Sovjet-Russia, Vampire Knight claims you!

* * *

**

An hour passed. The bleeding girl was gone now, leaving a long crimson bloodtrail behind. Everyone tried to ignore it and sooth themselfs. It was a horrible sight, seeing the vampire girl all beaten up by Level D's. That shows how weak they are now..

Aido laid on the ground, with Kain next to him. The boys offered Rima the old duffel bag. She really appreciated it. She even laughed. Aido never thought that this porceline doll could laugh like a human. He also never thought that Kain could eat sweet things like Pocky. Is this because they were all locked up together?

Aido sighed and stood up, carefully not to wake he walked to the door of the cage. He slid his hand through the cold bars and almost reached the bars of the other cage were Ichijou and Shiki slept on their jackets and Luca a little bit further, sleeping on her own jacket filled with her long socks. Aido grinned and leaned against the wall, still looking at the other cage. It was funny to see Luca doing something he didn't exspect of her. Sleeping on the cold ground, the rank as 'lady of Souen' sure was broken. And it would be to much to sleep together with Shiki and Ichijou.

Aido took out his pill box. He placed a few tablets on his tongue and swallowed it. He frowned in disgust. The taste was still failure, but he didn't have a choice. Or..

He moved his eyes to Kain and Rima. He was sure that he wouldn't bite Kain, even if he was dying, but Rima looked like a good meal. He shook the thought of his head.

''Heh, what am I thinking..''

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

The first day was a disaster for Yuuki. Level D's on every corner of the mansion were ready to attack her. Of course, she is a pureblood, but since she just awakened, she completely depends on her uncle, who also wants to devour her. When a maid led her to the dining room, Yuuki noticed she was licking her lips and her eyes slightly glowed crimson. To her horror, the maid came closer and closer until she felt her breath behind her neck. If she didn't ran into Rido, the maid probably attacked her. Now she was sitting next to Rido on a long table. While she ate, she noticed Rido looking at her, no, examine her. She tried to hide her blush and eat elegantely, just like Luca learnt her. Then she realised something and she gasped. What happened to the Night Class? Are they searching for her? Are they injured? No..

Rido smirked when he saw Yuuki slightly turning red. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was the perfect copy of Juuri, the one he truly loved. But Haruka, his very own brother 'stole' Juuri from him. And then they had Yuuki, the girl who was sitting right beside him. It was a sin that she was born. He wanted to make her live miserable, but he also didn't want to see the image of a crying Juuri. No, he shouldn't think like that. In the end, he's going to eat her, devour her, and if she wants more, maybe _pleasure _her. And he'll make Yuuki, the child of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, a part of him. He smirked and stood up. He snapped his fingers, and it was followed by a lovely piece of violin. Then he looked at Yuuki and bowed, offering his hand.

''Yuuki, would you like to dance..?'' He sneered when she blushed red and hestitately placed her hand in his. Yuuki knew she was in danger, but it was all for the sake of Kaname's life. Rido led her to the middle of the diningroom and placed his hand behind her back. He noticed she trembled and he frowned.

''Stop shaking already, _princess_.'' He ordered, while saying the hated word. They began dancing on the beat. Yuuki tried to obey. She looked up, softly biting her lower lip.

''I told you, please stop calling me like that. It hurts.'' She said plainly. Rido chuckled at her serious voice.

''I really like the way you look at me, it reminds me so much about your mother..'' He ignored her request. He sneered when Yuuki looked down.

''Don't talk about my parents, Oji-sama..'' They stopped dancing. Yuuki tried to tore herself away, but was rougly gripped and pulled back. It was almost a hug.

''I talk when and what I want. And I say that you look like Juuri, _princess_.'' He growled and loosened his grip on Yuuki, so he can look in her eyes. Yuuki looked terrified and she was frozen by shock. Rido smirked and studied her face. Chocolate brown hair, _just like Juuri_. A beautiful pale skin, _just like Juuri_. Brown eyes with a stunning gaze, _just like Juuri_. And one pair of soft, sweet lips, which looked so inviting it hurts his heart. To much of Juuri, the one he loved never returned love.

_Yuuki Kuran, the fruit of Juuri's and Haruka's love.. _

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

It was 9 pm, or so they thought. There were no windows in the cages, they're always surrounded by darkness. Shiki was sleeping on Luca's and Ichijou's jackets. Luca tied her long hair with a random rope she found in the cage and watched Ichijou reading the same pocket manga, again. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore.

''Will you ever stop reading?'' She snapped. Ichijou looked up and smiled. He counted to ten and laughed.

''There! 10 seconds!'' He smiled of victory and returned to his manga. Luca groaned and dropped herself next to Ichijou. She saw he was reading a shojo manga (**Author: For the ones who doesn't know, a shojo manga is a manga for girls~!**) and she chuckled. She followed the storyline and soon got into the story. She felt save, reading with Ichijou. If she wasn't locked up, she would never had done something like this. They both readed the last page and laughed. What they didn't know is that they were being watched by a certain Kain. He looked sad at the happy 'couple'. Such a small distance, but no matter what Kain did, he couldn't touch Luca. Jealous, that's what he is. A burning feeling started to itch his heart. It was bleeding, a bleeding heart that no vampire can ever smell..

_Bleeding Love.._

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

Kaname walked through the long corridor of the Kuran Mansion, breaking the paintings and shattering the statues one by one. He was sad and worried, but mostly angry. Angry on himself, why couldn't he find his Yuuki? It was so empty without her. He is so incomplete without her. Does Rido devoured her already? At the thought, his eyes turned crimson and he destroyed a nearby pillar.

''That person..'' He growled. It wasn't like him to show his feelings. He was the ancestor after all. It was a tradition for purebloods to abandon their true feelings. But this time it was for Yuuki, this feelings, all for Yuuki. Her scent was still in the air, but it also wasn't. It gave him hope, but it also gave him the memmory of being alone for 10 years. Of course, he lived a long time ago, and eventually slept in his coffin for years. He gritted his teeth and put a lot of force on a nearby window, breaking it. Then he jumped out and searched for more signs of Yuuki.

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

**(Time Skip)**

Day's passed and all the bloodtablets were gone. The bloodlust started to increase, and everyone tried to fight it, until an shriek was heared. Everyone rushed to the metal bars and tried to look for the source of the screaming. No one could actually see what had happened, but when they smelled the scent of blood, everyone knew someone has been bitten. Their eyes turned crimson. Aido bit his lip, drawing blood and lapped it up himself. For one moment, he thought Kain's smooth neck was very alluring. He quickle shook the thought off his head. He shouldn't look at Rima, who was trembling and hugging herself in a corner. He could attack her any moment and resisted the urge of it. Rima tried to control her heartbeats. She knew one of the boys want to bite her, so she tried to brace herself for any sudden attacks. It never came, but she still holded herself and sobbed silently, something she wouldn't do when she wasn't locked up. But now, she's scared. So scared.

In the other cage Luca tried to move away from the two boys. She could handle Shiki because he was younger, but she was scared of Ichijou biting her. She knew that Ichijou never had real blood before, so the scent could easily strike him. She did pity the two boys, but offering her blood now? The door of the cellar opened and everyone gasped. The same pureblood aura was coming closer, althought, a less stronger aura. But still, they smelled blood under it's skin and it made their minds run crazy. The thing stepped in the cellar, gasping what it saw. It walked further and further, until everyone could see who it was. Aido's mouth hung open.

''..Cross..Yuuki...?''

* * *

**Yuuki-chan found the Night Class, YAY! What will happen next? Will the Night Class attack her like they're wolves? Heheh, you'll find out later~! But yea, how's live? My live is.. quite boring. I must read 4-5 books for Dutch-classes and 1 book for English. Not a big deal, hm? I tried to work on _Tea, only for you, _but it doesn't work! Aido bites her way too early, I always can cut the chap out, but it's seems it attract readers more, since I'm already a poor writer. I always suck, suck suck suck at writing the story line.. I always want to rush things.. Mad? Too bad. Maybe I'll go on with _Ichijou Takuma, the Gentle_, because that one only had one chap. And maybe I'll write on chappie for _Your sin makes my world_ were things got a little bit.. boring. It's supposed to be a cruel, heartbreaking story. I only planned the end of it thought. Ah well, enough talking about myself..**

**Let's do the random talk aboouuuuuut.. Mickey Mouse!**

**Yuuki Kuran: Ooh ooh! I love him~!**

**Kaname Kuran: When Yuuki was young she used to wear Mickey Mouse-hairpin's.. (dreamy)**

**Zero Kiryuu: ..what?**

**Hanabusa Aido: I gave Kaname-sama a Mickey Mouse plushie, but he refused it .. (cry)**

**Akatsuki Kain: Of course he would, Hanabusa :p**

**Luca Souen: He would accept my Mickey Mouse plushie~!**

**Takuma Ichijou: I have one!**

**Senri Shiki: .. is that a new Pocky flavour?**

**Rima Touya: He's dead :)**


	4. The truth

**Disclaimer: Did you just claim I claimed VK? FAIL on you!

* * *

**

_Thump.._

Yuuki was frozen on spot. What did she just saw? What had happened?

_Thump.._

Vampires, behind strong-looking metal bars. Huh? Their eyes are.. crimson like blood?

_Thump.._

There is Ichijou-senpai.. and there is Kain-senpai.. what? The Night Class is.. locked up? Yuuki's eyes widened when she realised it. The whole Night Class was here, and she didn't had a clue! Not one! Yuuki gripped the sides of her head, falling on her knees and trembling. She was dizzy and hugged herself tightly. She looked up once more, seeing the sad, crimson eyes again, how _vampiric_.. Then, she couldn't take it anymore. She gripped her long hair and screamed like she never had screamed before, startling everyone that was in the cellar, probably also the whole mansion. She screamed once more before breaking out in loud sobs.

_How couldn't she realise it sooner? The whole Night Class was trapped.. because of HER. A traitor, that's was she is. A traitor for the whole vampire race.._

Yuuki's screaming was heard by Rido, and of course, his servants. Rido smirked and dropped his glass, it broke and fresh, human donor-blood stained the white carpet. He stood up and made his way to the door, looking back once more. He chuckled at the shocked Level D-faces.

''Don't move till I call you..'' He ordered. Everyone nodded and bowed respectfully for their master.

''Yes.. _Rido-sama.._''

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

Kaname walked through the woods, searching for any signs of Yuuki, even the smallest. He was desperate and even explored the fur of many animals, knowing Yuuki might leave any traces of her scent or hair. Then Kaname felt an irritating aura, followed by a cool feeling on the back of his head. He heard grumbling and slowly turned around, facing the Level D _Hunter_.

''What are you doing here.. Kuran?'' Zero snarled, shooting daggers with his lilac eyes and treating him with his 'Bloody Rose'. Kaname wasn't affected by it and slightly smiled, while calmly shaking the gun off. After he did that, his eyes immediately turned crimson and he grabbed Zero by his neck, crushing him on the nearest three. With a loud bang a wound appeared on both their foreheads. Kaname chuckled.

''Hm.. I think I've seen this _scene_ once before..'' He said and tightening his grip on Zero's neck.

''You're the one who started _it_..'' Zero smirked and pulled the safety of his gun, pushing the weapon on Kaname's temple. Kaname smiled a little before turning serious. He moved his face closer to the hunter.

''You're the one who stole Yuuki from me, hm? Are you working with Rido?'' He asked, ready to rip Zero's neck. Zero raised his eyebrow.

''What the hell? What are you talking about?'' Zero asked, still alert. Kaname frowned and let go, leaving Zero leaning against the three with his gun still pointed at Kaname.

''Yuuki is _kidnapped_ by Rido, I'm searching for her and I thought you were her _shield_..'' Kaname began, but he smirked and turned around, walking away.

''..I guess I was wrong.. for the first time..'' Zero saw Kaname, his enemy, walking away. What was he talking about? Yuuki, kidnapped by Rido? Isn't Kuran able to look after his little sister? The thougth made Zero smirk.

''Kuran, listen to me.'' Zero said. Kaname stopped and slowly turned his head.

''I'll help you, it's for Yuuki, after all..'' He said seriously. Kaname sneered and looked away, shattering a big three. He facepalmed.

''Yes.. _only for Yuuki_...''

**.:::.:::.:::.:::.**

''Yuuki-chan.. please stop crying..'' Ichijou sweatdropped and tried to sooth her, but the bars held him back, unable to touch the young pureblood. All the Night Class could do is seeing a girl, no a pureblood crying, which was really rare. After a while, Luca couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the nearest jacket and trowed it at Yuuki's head.

''SHUT UP! YUUKI-SAMA!'' She shrieking. The crying immediately stopped and Yuuki pulled of the jacket, making her hair messy. The sudden 'attack' made Yuuki relax and she moved closer to the cages, standing right between the cages where her 'friends' were locked up.

''Gomen nè, I went to far..'' She muttered, handing the white jacket back to Ichijou. He gladly accepted it. Yuuki's chocolate brown eyes went from cellar to cellar. All students of the Night Class, most of them she didn't know. It made her feel guilty and tears welled up. She bit her lip, causing a small amount of blood coming out the wound. There were a few gasps, followed by crimson eyes gleaming in the everlasting darkness. She saw Shiki standing next to Ichijou. He held his hand out, reaching for the pureblood. Yuuki was surprised, but laid her hand in his and shuffled slowly to the prisoner. Shiki's face was dull like always. Yuuki looked at him, licking her wound clean. Salty tears rolled over her pale cheeks. Shiki sighed and wiped them away with his other hand.

''Don't be sad, cousin..'' He gently squeased her hand. ''_Everything is okay.._'' He spoke, his lips turning in a almost unnoticeable smile. Yuuki sniffed.

''It's not okay! Look what Rido Oji-san did! You're hungry and dirty! You are his prisoners!'' She shouted. Everyone was silent. Shiki slowly let go of Yuuki's hand, looking away. Yuuki's eyes narrowed and she raised her skirt a little, making the most man blush. She revealed the short, cold stick attached to her leg and gently stroked it. She picked it up, showing it to everyone.

''This is Artemis. With Artemis, I'm going to kill Rido Oji-san.'' She said confidently. She raised her hand.

''Please be patient, minna! I'll be back soon!'' She already rushed on the stairs. Aido immediately banged against the metal bars.

''No! Cross Yuuki!'' He shouted, but the young pureblood was already gone. He cursed.

_What to do.. with such a girl?_

**

* * *

**

_**Be my Prisoner**_

_**Irisa Mickiko Kini**_

**Sorry for the brief update. Stories are killing!**


End file.
